Standardized Combat System
The Standardized Combat System is an RNG-based combat calculator developed by Sonereal and inspired by SouthernKing. Its use has become so ubiquitous in stats-based games that it is now hardly explained in rulesets anymore. The System Mark I: So yeah, I've used the same battle mechanics for so long (with adjustment of course), that I'm just going to name it the Standardized Combat System. The SCS, as detailed before, basically makes it so that in combat, each army (or navy or air wing) contribute one point toward the RNG roll. In this case, Nation A has 30 armies, Nation B has 10 armies. RNG roll is 1-40 with 30 and below being A's victory, 31+ is a B Victory. After that, there's the casualty roll which is determined by the amount of points the victor brought to battle. Say that B won. I do a 0-10 casualty roll (if 0, no one loses anything). Say that I roll a 5. Nation A lost 5 armies. After this roll, I do a second casualty roll. This one is only 0-5 because the loser (for many reasons) can't deal more damage than the victor. If I roll a 0, the victor loses nothing. The good thing about this system is that simple military technologies can be applied easily, whether the technology is a simple battle modifier (say Military Tech 1 grants a 5% bonus in all battles), or a unit modifier (in Fiat Lux, each new level makes the base strength of a single army/sea/air unit increase by 1. So, M1=2. M2=3, and so on). Close air support for land battles is pretty straight forward as well. As is shore assist. In the naval case, there is a battle between defending fleets and assaulting fleets first. If the defenders win, no shore assist. Air battles are different. The air battle(s) just chew up planes on both sides but planes on both sides will assist in combat if possible). After which, the land battles are done and the power of ships and air power are factor in as if they were armies. So, Nation A has 30 armies, 10 air wings, and 5 fleets. Nation B has 10 armies, 20 air wings, and 10 fleets. Nation B won the naval battle and let's assume the air battle has already been done. Nation A has M3 and Nation B has M4. Nation A Final Strength: 160 (30x5+10x5) Nation B's Final Strength: 200 (10x5+20x5+10x5) RNG Roll: 1-360 Result: 146. A wins! In this case, to prevent extreme casualties, the casualty rolls factor in military tech, but reduced so that one side has M0 for the roll. Nation A has the lowest Military Tech (3) so I subtract 3 from both sides. Nation A can deal 0-45 in casualties (which only can destroy armies since the air battles and naval battles have already been handled Roll: 30. Nation B's land force is completely destroyed Second casualty roll runs 0-30 (out of 60). Why? Nation B's was M4. Subtract 3, it's M1. M1 is double the strength of M0. Overall, the system's best use is that it's fast. You can probably do even the largest of battles in 30 seconds. Mark II: I've made some improvements since then. 1.) Military/Army/Navy/whatever techs start at 1 instead of 0. It just makes things easier and doesn't really change anything other than that M1=1, M2=2. Instead of M0=1, M1=2, and so on. 2.) I changed the casualty system. The previous casualty system still resulted in a pretty high number of disproportionate causalities. Nation A has 8 armies and 4 air wings and is at M2. Nation B has 5 armies and 6 air wings and is at M3. Let's assume the air battle was already competed. -First we determine the victor. Here we do a 1-45 roll. I rolled a 17 so Nation A wins. Why? Because 8+4=12. 12x2=24. 1-24 would be a victory for A while 25-45 would be a victory for B. -Next, casualties. Nation A has M2 and Nation B has M3. Nation A won and controls 40% of the battle's military tech. Because of this, they deal 40% casualties against their enemy. (2 armies but always a minimum of one). Nation B inflicts anywhere from 1% to 60% in casualties depending on RNG. In this case, I rolled a 26% (destroys 2 armies). Effects of the New System? The old system made it difficult (impossible I think) for the loser to deal a heavy blow against the attacker because the casualty system was based completely on the winner's casualty roll. If the winner rolled a 4, then the loser could not hope to deal more than 4 casualties (and had a 80% chance of dealing less than that when you count 0). The new system gives the winner the advantage still but the loser can now hope to do more than just break even casualty wise. Category:Combat systems